gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaslit
| season= 4 | number= 10 | image= Gaslit_Jenny.jpg | airdate= November 29, 2010 | writer= Robert Hull & Joshua Safran | director= Tate Donovan | previous= | next= }}Gaslit 'is the 10th episode of the fourth season and 75th overall. ''Thanksgiving: my favorite holiday. As always, I'll be spending it giving thanks for the bounty of secrest I've harvested from you this year, but leave a place for me at your table.. I'll be back for just desserts. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Lily, Rufus, Eric, Blair, Dan, and Chuck find themselves at the hospital for a family emergency. Vanessa tries to frame Jenny for Juliet's actions, thus threatening her relationship with the family. Meanwhile, Nate attempts to help his parents put the past behind them and reconcile. After successfully clearing her agenda, Juliet makes a departure from New York City, as well as Vanessa, in fear of potential vengeance. Jenny discovers Juliet's true intentions towards Serena and gives Blair information that will help her take down Juliet. FOREVER. Recap The episode begins with Blair telling Dorota how excited she is to spend Thanksgiving in Paris with Harold and Roman. Dorota is suspicious that Blair is leaving to avoid Serena and Chuck, so she tells her that she made a pumpkin pie to drop off at the VDW's as a piece offering. Blair refuses initially, then agrees to go. At the VDW's, Eric emerges from his room to find a large table set, and wonders who is all invited. He asks Rufus, who just answers that Lily wanted to pull out all the stops. Eric mentions that he hasn't heard from Serena since the party, and that he wants to go to the Waldorf's to talk to her. Lily forbids him, saying that they can talk once Serena grows up and stops throwing tantrums. Elsewhere, Dan and Vanessa are grocery shopping and agree to go to the VDW's dinner together. Outside, Nate confirms his plans to visit his dad before going to the van der Bilt's for dinner. Howard is sad at not having seen Anne for awhile, and wishes for a chance to show how much he's changed. After they hang up, Nate arrives home and finds the family lawyer outside with papers. Nate intercepts him and takes the envelope, and is surprised to find divorce papers inside. At the VDW's, both Chuck and Blair see each other, and agree to be civil at little run ins. After talking to Lily for a minute, all three realize Serena is missing and has been since the party. Meanwhile, Serena wakes up in a hotel room surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol and pills. She dials 911 but passes out again before she can explain further than not knowing where she is or how she got there. At the Archibald's, Nate tells Dan that his mom filed for divorce. He vents about being confused, and Dan tells him that he should accept that his parents might be happier separated, and that it can't come as a total shock. After their conversation, Dan gets a calls from Rufus, telling him Serena is in the hospital. He asks him not to tell anyone outside the family, and Dan obliges. At the hospital, no one knows anything other than about her phone call and that drugs were involved. Lily goes to get coffee, and Rufus calls Jenny to ask her to come to the city for support. Jenny immediately agrees to get on the next train. At the VDW's, Vanessa arrives to find Dorota alone at the apartment alone. She asks what's going on, and Dorota tells her to call Rufus. Before she can, she gets a text from Jenny telling her they messed up and that she's on her way home. At the hospital, Dan arrives and Blair fills him in on the story. Dan doesn't think the actions sound like something Serena would do, but Blair disagrees, saying it's just like the Serena she used to know. Meanwhile, Lily learns from the doctor that it was a drug overdose but that she should be just fine. She continues that what's concerning is the drugs they found in her system, and what's best would be rehab. Lily tells Rufus that she doesn't think Serena meant to harm herself, and that she doesn't think she was taking medication without telling them. At the Archibald's, Nate confronts Anne about the papers. He begs her to give Howard a chance, but she is firm when she says that he won't ever change and isn't going to change her mind. Back at the hospital, Lily, Rufus, Eric, Dan, and Blair discuss what next steps to take. The doctor suggests an involuntary hold, where she has to go whether she wants to or not. Dan says that they shouldn't admit her against her will, but Blair argues that it might be best for her. Eric points out that a news story about Serena is running on the TV, and they all hear her phone call for the first time. Chuck comes in and announces that paparazzi are camped outside and Blair realizes they're probably going to be outside the VDW building soon. Lily decides to order an involuntary hold to transfer Serena to the Ostroff Center. At the center, Serena is upset at Eric and Lily for taking committing her. Eric tells her that when he was there, he didn't want to be but that it took him a long time to come to terms to what he did too. Elsewhere, Dan fills Nate in on what happened. Dan wonders if something else is going on again, and Nate gets a text from his mom to come home. Before he leaves, he tells Dan that Serena acting out is her trying to pull people back into her world of drama and he's done forever. At Juliet's apartment, Jenny arrives to see her. Juliet assures Jenny that anything Serena did after the party isn't their fault, and that they may have opened the door to a bigger problem. Jenny, who was planning on telling what they did, agrees to wait before saying anything to anyone. After Jenny leaves, Juliet sends a photo of herself dressed as Serena doing cocaine to Gossip Girl. Back at the center, Dan arrives to break Serena out. She admits to him that she came to the party to kiss him, and only him. At Juliet's, Vanessa calls her and learns Jenny is about to tell the truth. Vanessa agrees with what she's doing until Juliet warns her that since Jenny is their family, she will be forgiven but Vanessa never will. Juliet explains that she will lose all of them, especially Dan, who will go back to Serena. After they hang up, Juliet begins packing up her apartment. At the center, Blair and Chuck talk, and while they do so, they see Jenny walk into the building. Jenny goes to see Rufus, who has just learned from Vanessa that Jenny is responsible for what happened. Before Jenny can reply, Lily comes down and announces that Serena is gone. Meanwhile, Nate goes to see his dad in prison but is surprised when Anne comes in to visit as well. She agrees to hear Howard out, and that Nate was never a mistake they made. At the loft, Dan hurries around to pack a bag so they can leave town. Serena thanks him for believing in her but right before they go out the door, Lily and Blair arrive to stop them. Elsewhere outside, Jenny admits to scheming against Serena but also explains that Juliet and Vanessa were responsible too. Rufus tells her that she was still a part of the plan, and agrees with her when she says she shouldn't have come back to the city. Meanwhile at the loft, Serena tells Blair and Lily that she doesn't want to talk to them. She goes into Dan's room to be alone and Blair follows. Lily asks for a moment with Dan alone, and he recommends she talk to Serena instead of making decision that aren't necessarily what's best for her. Lily realizes that maybe what she did was a cry for help and as her mother, maybe she didn't hear it. In Dan's room, Blair reminds Serena of when she struggled with bulimia and how Serena would walk her to the doctor to make sure she went, then be there to take her home. Serena again says she didn't do it, even though it's crazy to think that. While they talk, a Gossip Girl blast comes in with the photo of Juliet, although GG says it's Serena. She sees the blast, then tells Lily to take her back to Ostroff. Afterwards, she goes to sit in Dan's room and tells him that since she doesn't remember being in the photo, she isn't sure of what else she was capable of. Dan promises to always believe in her, and they kiss. Eric enters the room and tells her that Lily is downstairs waiting for her. Rufus arrives back, and Dan apologizes. He asks to be alone, and Rufus goes off to try and save the holiday. At the prison, Juliet meets with Ben and tells her everything she did: including drugging her and dropping her out of Columbia. However, Ben is not pleased and tells her that she went too far. In a car, Blair rambles while Chuck sits next to her. She questions what she said to him, but Chuck tells her that she made the right choice and they can't be together. He also tells her that they can't be friends. At the prison, Juliet runs into Howard in the cafeteria, and she watches as he goes to sit with Anne and Nate. She heads to the exit and throws her ID away, telling the guards that she's going away for awhile. Jenny arrives at Juliet's apartment to find it completely empty, except for a bag of trash, which contains the mask she wore dressed as Serena. Outside the prison, Anne admits to Nate that Howard really has changed and she was wrong to assume he hadn't. At the VDW's, Rufus and Lily agree to pack up their food and take it to Ostroff. She admits that she failed as a mother, and that she should take responsibility for what happened. Rufus tells her that parenting only goes so far, and they both ended up with daughters they can't control. Lily gets a text, and tells Rufus that she'll meet him there. At the Waldorf's, Jenny goes to see Blair and explains everything they did. After hearing her out, Blair asks her to help take down Juliet but Jenny declines, saying that Blair was right to banish her and she needs to stay gone. Meanwhile, Lily meets with Juliet at a bar, and hands over acheck to protect Serena's history. Juliet promises to stay quiet so long as a check comes every month, then tells her how sorry she is about Serena overdosing. At the prison, Nate learns that Howard is up for parole soon and that he was talking about how sure he was that he would get it once everyone knew he would be with Anne. At The Empire, a pie arrives for Chuck from Blair, enclosed with a note telling him that just because they can't be friends doesn't mean they aren't. Elsewhere outside, Vanessa gets a text from Jenny telling her that she told Blair everything and that she can't lie her way out of that. She calls her mom, and tells her that she's headed home and taking the last train out of the city. At Ostroff, Lily arrives with fries for Serena and promises to handle anything in the future with her together. At the loft, Blair arrives to see Dan. She tells him what she learned, and asks him to help her get revenge. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * David Call as Ben Donovan * Sam Robards as Howard 'The Captain' Archibald * Francie Swift as Anne Archibald Soundtrack * Made For Us by Mackintosh Braun * Down Underground by The Liminanas * Towards The Sun by Alexi Murdoch * Space Bound by Eminem * Through The Dark by Alexi Murdoch * Chiba Fever by Chiba Jones Memorable Quotes '''Chuck (on Thanksgiving): '''The only day of the year it's acceptable to eat dinner before eight. _________________________________ '''Nate (to Dan): '''Thanks, man. Actually no, no thanks, your advice sucked. _________________________________ '''Blair (to Dan on Serena): '''Sometimes I forget how much of a recent addition you are, Humphrey. You met her as a girl coming home trying to start over. I wish it wasn't true, but it sounds a lot like the Serena I used to know. _________________________________ '''Serena (on being committed by Lily): '''How could you let her do this to me? '''Eric: '''Because I love you. _________________________________ '''Nate: '''Dan, I care a lot about Serena, I always will. But whether she realizes it or not, this is how she pulls people back in and I'm not gonna let it happen anymore. Neither should you. _________________________________ '''Lily: '''You may not agree with every decision I make regarding my daughter's well being, but you have no right to intervene. I am her mother, I know her much better than you do, and I have been there for certain parts of her life that you have no idea about. '''Dan: '''Really? Which parts are those? Because from the way Serena tells it, it sounds like I've clocked more hours by her side than you have. '''Lily: '''Look, I love you. You know that. And you have a big heart, just like your father. And just like him, you tend to see the good in everyone no matter what they do. '''Dan: '''Well, not always. '''Lily: '''She's not just the beautiful teenage girl you saw at some party anymore. She's a troubled young woman, avoiding some very real consequences. And unless you want to help her deal with those, then I suggest you step out of the way so that I can. '''Dan: '''With all due respect, maybe I am only seeing the good in Serena, but I'm at least looking at her and not at myself. '''Lily: '''And what is that supposed to mean? '''Dan: '''You committed her because you don't want to deal with her, you don't even want to talk to her. Why? '''Lily: '''Well, maybe I'm afraid of what she might say. Maybe what she did was a cry for help and I'm the only one who didn't hear it. _________________________________ '''Juliet (to Ben): '''If there was a line that you wouldn't have crossed, you should have told me before I lost everything. Happy Thanksgiving, brother. _________________________________ '''Blair (to Jenny): Thanksgiving without Jenny Humphrey.. what fun would that be? _________________________________ 'Blair (to Dan on Juliet): '''What do you say we find that bitch and get us a little frontier justice? _________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Gaslight. * When Lily brings Serena fries, it's a tribute to their Thanksgivings in seasons one and two, where they have their dinner with burgers and fries in a diner. Video Gallery Gaslit katie cassidy.jpg Gaslit Jenny.jpg Gaslit Jenny Blair.jpg Gaslit Jenny 2.jpg Gaslit Jenny 1.jpg Gaslit dorta1.jpg Gaslit dorta.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4Category:Season 4 Episodes